urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluebell Kildare series
Bluebell Kildare series — by Lilo Abernathy. NEW SERIES! Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Mystery UF / Alternative History Series Description or Overview When Supernatural Investigation Bureau agent Bluebell Kildare (a.k.a. Blue) arrives at the scene of the crime it's obvious the grotesquely damaged body of the deceased teenage boy was caused by far more than a simple hit and run. Using her innate sixth sense, she uncovers a powerful magical artifact nearby. She soon discovers it acts as a key to an ancient Grimiore that was instrumental in the creation of the Vampire breed and still holds the power to unravel the boundaries between Earth and the Plane of Fire. Blue and her clever wolf Varg follow a trail that starts at the Cock and Bull Tap and leads all through the town of Crimson Hollow. Between being sidelined by a stalker who sticks to the shadows, and chasing a suspect who vanishes in thin air, the case is getting complicated. If that isn't enough, Dark Vampire activity hits a record high and hate crimes are increasing. However, it's her growing feelings for Jack Tanner, her magnetic Daylight Vampire boss, that just might undo her. While Blue searches for clues to nail the perpetrator, it seems someone else is conducting a search of their own. Who will find whom first? Danger lurks in every corner and Blue needs all her focus in this increasingly dangerous game or she risks ending up the next victim. ~ Shelfari Lead's Species * Supe Inestigator, Sensitive Primary Supe * Witches and Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Alternating first person perspectives of the heroine (Bluebell Kildare) and hero (Blue’s boss, Jack Tanner). Books in Series Bluebell Kildare series: # The Light Who Shines (2014) # The Light Who Binds () # The Light Who Burns () # The Light Who Destroys () Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Themes * Prejudice and hate. World Building Setting Alternate history in contemporary times Places: * Cock and Bull Tap: * Smoky Mountains Supernatural Elements ✥ Para-Detective, Mages, witches, vampires, ancient grimoire, magic wolf, demon, psychic, empath, sensitive, aura, Glossary: * Red Ages: It is the 21st century of the the Red Ages. * Gifted: Magically gifted—have helped keep the Norms safe from Dark Vampires since the year one. * Dark Vampires: * Daylight vampires: (the good guys) * Nightcrawlers: * Norms: non-magical humans—still have a fear and hatred of the Gifted, though they have kept the Norms safe from Dark Vampires since the year one. * Chimerator: enchanted ring tha projects the image and voice of a person contacting you—makes norms nervous—like a magical video calling device. * Sensitive: can feel people emotions and feelings to the extent she is almost a walking lie detector 'Groups & Organizations': * Supernatural Investigation Bureau (SIB): Investigates crime of a supernatural nature. * Supernatural Homicide Investigation Unit: only takes cases where death is caused by a Supernatural to the motive rates to the Supernatural. includes Supe hate crimes; World ✥ The story is placed in our world with an alternate history in contemporary times where three different breeds of humans exist: regular humans as you and I know them, magically Gifted humans, and Vampires (Dark and Light). The culture is strife with tension as these three breeds deal with a bloody history and lingering hate. ~ The Trump Diary ✥ It is the 21st century of the the Red Ages. A major event occurred about two thousand years earlier that caused reality to split. This world consists of several human breeds: * regular humans, * magically gifted humans, and * vampires (cursed humans). The story deals with prejudice and hate. Except in this world prejudice is not between races but between breeds of humans. ~ Protagonist ✥ The heroine is a paranormal inspector named Bluebell Kildare (a.k.a. Blue) who was born with the gift of being a sensitive. Her physical abilities are limited, but she is an assertive woman with a will of steel. As the story moves forward, she learns there is more to her power then she originally thought. ~ The Trump Diary ✥ Blue is a Gifted, an interpreter of souls, and an excellent and empathetic detective, but there is more to her story and very early on hints are dropped that she holds a key to something very important, that she is very significant to the souls, both human and supernatural, around her. ~ GR reader | Madhuri Blaylock Sidekick * Name: Varg / What: magic wolf / Sidekick-to: Bluebell Kildare / About: Blue's guardian / Book First Seen: The Light Who Shines (2014) - Bluebell Kildare series Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Lilo Abernathy * Website: Lilo Abernathy * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Other Pen Names: Bio: I’m a 43-year-old transplant from the Chicago suburbs to the Smoky Mountains. I love, love, love to read, and couldn’t have been happier to discover I love writing just as much. When my nose is not in a book, I enjoy having long, deep, philosophical conversations about politics, human rights, and social justice (not to mention physics, astronomy, and the origins of humankind). Yes, I’m a geek in about every possible way. I wear it as a badge of honor. ... * Full Bio: Goodreads | Lilo Abernathy * Longer Bio: Interview with Author Lilo Abernathy | Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author/Book Page: # The Light Who Shines (2014) # The Light Who Binds () # The Light Who Burns () # The Light Who Destroys () Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Light Who Shines (2014): When Paranormal Investigation Bureau agent Bluebell Kildare (a.k.a. Blue) arrives at the scene of the crime it is obvious the grotesquely damaged body of the deceased teenage boy was caused by far more than a simple hit and run. Using her innate sixth sense, she locates a powerful magical artifact that acts as a key to an ancient Grimiore and is likely the motive for the crime. She soon discovers the Grimiore has a dark past as it was instrumental in the creation of the Vampire breed and still holds the power to unravel the boundaries between hell and earth. Blue and her faithful wolf Varg follow the trail starting at the Cock and Bull Tap and all through the town of Crimson Hollow, which leads to plenty of dead ends; some more dead than others. Between being sidelined by a stalker that sticks to the shadows, and chasing a perpetrator that vanishes in thin air, things are getting complicated. Dark vampire activity is at an all time high and hate group activity is increasing. However, it's her burgeoning feelings for Jack Tanner, her magnetic Daylight Vampire boss, who alternates between warm affection and cool indifference that just might undo her. While Blue searches for clues to nail the perpetrator, someone seems to be conducting a search of their own and things are getting extremely messy. Who will find whom first? Danger lurks in every corner and Blue needs all her focus in this increasingly dangerous game or she risks ending up the next victim. ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Shines (Bluebell Kildare, #1) by Lilo Abernathy ✤ BOOK TWO—The Light Who Binds (): ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Binds (Bluebell Kildare, #2) by Lilo Abernathy ✤ BOOK THREE—The Light Who Burns (): ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Burns (Bluebell Kildare, #3) by Lilo Abernathy ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Light Who Destroys (): ~ Goodreads | The Light Who Destroys (Bluebell Kildare, #4) by Lilo Abernathy First Sentences # The Light Who Shines (2014) Prologue: I wake to the sound of pounding on the door and Mor's voice yelling, "Shiana. Shana." / Chapter one: The boy was stark naked, and dried blood streaks extend from the crushed area of his forehead down to the hollows of his eyes where they pool like small, body twin lakes. # The Light Who Binds () — # The Light Who Burns () — # The Light Who Destroys () — Quotes * Lilo Abernathy Quotes (Author of The Light Who Shines) ~ Goodreads ** The Light Who Shines Quotes by Lilo Abernathy * Bluebell Kildare Series ~ Shelfari : “The Paco's Loco Tacos sign on my right lures me in. Not for the first time, I wonder if the tacos are crazy, if Paco is crazy, or if we are crazy for buying them. Well, I personally think a touch of crazy is one of the spices of life.” ― Bluebell, The Light Who Shines Trivia *Lists That Contain The Light Who Shines (Bluebell Kildare, #1) by Lilo Abernathy Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Sabina Kane series * Scarlett Bernard series and Boundary Magic series * Allie Beckstrom series and Broken Magic series * Edge Series * Jane Yellowrock series * Kate Daniels series * Mercy Thompson series See Category links at bottom of page Notes & Tid-bits See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Light Who Shines - Lilo Abernathy ~ Author *Bluebell Kildare series by Lilo Abernathy ~ Goodreads *none ~ FF *none ~ ISFdb *Bluebell Kildare Series~ Shelfari *Bluebell Kildare series by Lilo Abernathy~ FictFact *Bluebell Kildare | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *none ~ ISFdb (author) World, Characters, etc: *Bluebell Kildare Series Reviews: *Review: The Light Who Shines #1 » The Brainy Bookshelf *Lanies Book : Review: Light Who Shines #1 by Lilo Abernathy *The Trump Diary | The Light Who Shines (Bluebell Kildare Series Book 1) by Lilo Abernathy * *Book Review: The Light Who Shines *The Light who Shines by Lilo Abernathy | My place for reviews * *Reviews - Lilo Abernathy Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview with Author Lilo Abernathy | *Meet the Hottest Indies - this week: Lilo Abernathy - Rick Smith Articles: * Artist: * Author: *Lilo Abernathy *Lilo Illuminates ~ blog *Lilo Abernathy (Author of The Light Who Shines) ~ GR *Lilo Abernathy | LinkedIn Community, Fan Sites: *Lilo J Abernathy (@Lilo_Abernathy) | Twitter *(16) Lilo Abernathy Gallery of Book Covers The Light Who Shines (Bluebell Kildare #1) by Lilo Abernathy.jpg|1. The Light Who Shines (2014—Bluebell Kildare series) by Lilo Abernathy|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22878008-the-light-who-shines?ac=1 Category:New Series Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Psychic Powers as Main Supe Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Psychics Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Super Animals Category:Magical Objects Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Mages Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Magic Users Category:Tracers and Trackers by magic Category:Great Sidekicks